


For One Brief Moment

by stardropdream



Category: Clover (Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I also meant you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Brief Moment

The phone weighs heavy in her hand but she holds it close, listening to Suu speak on the other end. Oruha has stopped asking Suu about her day, because Suu’s answers are always quiet, always a little stilted, as if she is unsure how to answer – and Oruha knows, then, that it is not the question to ask. Instead, she asks if Suu can feel the sunshine today, or if Suu heard the song she sang the night before. Suu seems to speak more on the other end, seems almost happier, when Oruha speaks of herself, not Suu. So Oruha knows how to adapt, knows what to say from how quiet Suu’s voice will get or how Suu seems to hang on every word as Oruha works her way around a particular lyric she is struggling with. 

“I can’t say that I’m the best singer out there,” she says with a soft laugh, “But a girl has to have some confidence in her abilities.” 

“You have many who like your singing,” Suu answers, quietly, and there’s that underlying thread of passion that means she thinks Oruha is being too modest. 

“Well,” Oruha says, feeling the smile warm her voice as she speaks with Suu, tries, again and not for the first last time, to imagine what Suu would look like, what face would match that voice on the other end of the telephone wires. “I guess there are a few who enjoy it.”

“Kazuhiko,” Suu clarifies, perhaps needlessly.

Oruha’s smile brightens more at the thought of him. “Yes, him. But I also meant you, Suu.” 

There is a quiet pause on the other end, and Oruha knows that, for only a moment, she’s made Suu happy.


End file.
